Valentía
by judiLimon
Summary: Tony Stark - One-shot


**D** eslicé la gasa húmeda por la frente de Tony, que arrugó su expresión en un gesto de malestar. Un corte de gran tamaño cubría buena parte de su rostro y, extrañamente, no lamentaba que fuera así. Había caído sobre un buen puñado de cristales, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, durante mi fiesta de despedida celebrada la noche anterior. Merecía aquel corte.

Me había ofrecido a curar su herida una vez que se disculpó por su comportamiento. Por fortuna, no había dicho mucho más. Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados desde el momento en que me había acercado a él para desinfectar el corte y lo prefería así. Imaginé que el arrepentimiento por lo sucedido estaba comiéndole por dentro y, por mi parte, reducir todo tipo de contacto entre ambos se había convertido en una prioridad.

– Siento haber hecho tan mal las cosas –dijo, de pronto.

Su voz seguía sonando ronca. No hacía demasiado tiempo que había despertado.

– Tienes que sentirlo porq...

– Siento que haya tenido que beber tanto para decirte lo que siento.

Cuando bajé la mirada hasta sus ojos, descubrí que los había abierto por primera vez. Entonces entendí que estábamos demasiado cerca. Dejé caer la gasa sobre el colchón y di un paso hacia atrás. Tony, intuyendo mis intenciones, sostuvo mi mano derecha e impidió con un suave tirón que me alejase.

– Siento que haya tenido que ser así. No sé si he sentido esto desde siempre, quizá no, pero...

– Tony, basta. –Me zafé de su agarre y su rostro volvió a desdibujarse, como había sucedido horas antes, cuando le rechacé por primera vez–. Sólo estás asustado porque piensas que vas a sentirte solo cuando yo me vaya.

Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –Exclamó, al tiempo que se incorporaba. Era unos centímetros más alto que yo pero me sentí muy pequeña a su lado–. Sé lo que siento. No es miedo.

– Claro que lo es. Has vivido los últimos años de tu vida conmigo revoloteando a tu alrededor, solucionando tus problemas, curando tus heridas y escuchándote incluso cuando pensabas que no necesitabas hablar de todos esos traumas que arrastras desde hace una eternidad. –Temí haber sido demasiado dura pero, si le dolió, no hubo reflejo de ello–. Piensas que no vas a sobrevivir cuando yo ya no esté, por eso haces todo esto. Y es ruin, para que quede claro.

– Sé lo que siento, ¿de acuerdo? –Increpó, alzando una ceja–. Sé lo que siento. Y para que quede claro: esto no es fácil para mí, porque es una realidad pero es sumamente difícil tener que mirarte a la cara... incluso aunque tu cara...

– Tony.

– No es miedo. Bueno, ¡sí! –Rectificó, arrancándome un suspiro–. Es miedo a perderte. No quiero que te vayas.

Lo observé con tristeza. No había cumplido treinta años y ya le había entregado a una sola persona, a la que ni siquiera me unía una auténtica relación, los últimos seis años de mi vida. Meses atrás, había empezado a intuir que mi tiempo a su lado se había acabado, pero no me había atrevido a afrontarlo hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando finalmente le comuniqué que me marchaba a Saint Louis, a empezar con el marcador a cero. Sin derrotas.

Desde ese anuncio, había estado taciturno y callado. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que esa _declaración de amor_ en toda regla que me había ofrecido la noche anterior, tartamudeando y evidentemente borracho, fuera a ser su respuesta final, pero, viéndolo con perspectiva, todo desde un principio había apuntado hacia esa dirección.

No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar que era la estrategia escogida para mantenerme a su lado. La opción de que estuviese siendo sincero era una opción que no estaba dispuesta a tomar.

– ¿Y qué quieres exactamente?

– Quiero... –Sus labios, hasta entonces entreabiertos, se cerraron durante unos segundos–. No voy a convencerte después de todo, ¿verdad? Es inútil. No vas a creer una sola palabra que salga de mi boca.

– Resulta difícil –admití, cruzándome de brazos.

Nada me atemorizaba tanto como creer en esa _declaración_. Nada me atemorizaba tanto como rendirme ante lo que él aseguraba sentir, ante lo que yo llevaba sintiendo alrededor de cinco años y ocho meses y medio, desde la primera vez que advertí una sonrisa sincera por su parte. Desde entonces habían sido mis favoritas, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Tony era un buen hombre, un gran hombre que había conseguido evitar corromperse. Le admiraba y le respetaba. Y le quería. Mucho. Pero entregarle mi vida como él quería significaba, con toda probabilidad, perder.

– Piensa en las veces que te he mentido –pidió, acercándose a mí.

– No me caben tantos números en la cabeza.

– Ya, ha sido una mala táctica.

Resopló y giró su cabeza, dejándome ver la parte de su frente que estaba más dañada. Un hilo de sangre estaba a punto de llegar a la ceja que resguardaba su ojo izquierdo y fui yo misma quien rompió la distancia entre nosotros. Acaricié su rostro, limpié aquel pequeño reguero producto de la herida y lo miré sin miedo.

– Estarás bien sin mí.

– El caso es que no quiero estar sin ti.

Se encogió de hombros, con cierta resignación.

– ¿Puedes explicarme por qué has tenido que esperar a que tenga trabajo, casa y hasta coche propio a tantísimos kilómetros de aquí para decirme todo esto?

– Me gustaría explicártelo, pero... soy complicado. Tú me conoces bien.

– ¿Pretendes que lo deje todo por ti? –Solté su cara. Y volví a retroceder–. ¿Eso estás tratando de pedirme? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí sólo porque, de repente, te has dado cuenta de todo lo que supuestamente sientes por mí?

– Elimina el supuestamente.

– Resulta difícil. –Guardé silencio–. Voy a marcharme.

– ¿Es tu decisión final?

– Sí.

– ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al resp...?

– No.

– ¿Ni siquiera ofrecerte trabajo?

Sonreí con ironía.

– Ya trabajaba para ti, ¿lo has olvidado?

– ¿Y una casa?

– Prácticamente vivo aquí. Y es una casa magnífica.

– Te construiré un traje, sólo para ti. –Me di la vuelta, exasperada–. Llevará tu nombre, será del color que tú quier...

– Tony.

– Estoy desesperado –añadió, rápidamente, como si con ello explicase todo lo demás–. He sido un... un... un... –Suspiró–. No encuentro la palabra exacta.

– Capullo. Estúpido. Cobarde.

– Buscaba una palabra, no tres, pero vale. ¿Ves? Esto funciona. Nos completamos el uno al otro.

– Yo te completo, tú me sacas de quicio.

Siempre había agradecido, incluso admirado, su habilidad para conservar su faceta bromista en los momentos más complicados, pero en aquella ocasión no pude unirme a su buen humor. Seguía perdida en la sinceridad que parecía encontrar en su voz, en la honestidad de unos ojos que siempre habían sido muy expresivos y en la desesperación que realmente parecía existir en él.

– ¿Puedes ser sincero?

– Llevo unas cuantas horas siéndolo.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto en el último momento?

– Supongo que funciono así. –Volvió a alzar sus hombros con una mueca que indicaba resignación–. Supongo que soy un capullo, un estúpido y un cobarde y no me he dado cuenta de cuánto te necesito hasta que no he imaginado cómo sería de aburrido todo sin ti.

– De repente también soy divertida.

– Siempre has sido divertida.

Tragué saliva.

– Ayer me besaste.

– Y no sabes cuánto lamento no acordarme demasiado de ello.

– ¿Volverías a besarme ahora?

– Atrévete a preguntarme eso otra vez.

– ¿Y dentro de dos meses, cuando vuelvas a estar seguro de que no voy a abandonarte?

– Espera, ¿estás abriendo una posibilidad a...?

– Respóndeme.

Lo hizo de inmediato.

– Podría jurar que sí, pero sabes que no me gusta jurar.

Lo miré durante un largo rato. No estaba segura de si pretendía asegurar esa sinceridad que creía advertir o si simplemente quería memorizar las facciones de su rostro, por si no conseguía ser valiente y acceder a concederle esa oportunidad. Hubiera sido estúpido y bastante cobarde negar que eso era lo que realmente quería, así que no lo hice.

Tomé aire.

– No voy a quedarme –dije, al fin–. Es una decisión definitiva. –Bajó la mirada, huyendo de la mía–. He conseguido un trabajo que me gusta, la casa que he alquilado es preciosa...

– Por las fotos que me enseñaste, podría decir que estaba muy bien, sí –reconoció, tendiendo una mano hacia mí, quizá queriendo minimizar el dolor que parecía extenderse por su rostro.

Volví a sonreír.

– Tu nueva asistente te gustará. –No dijo nada–. Y va a ser difícil pero, por mi parte, puedes venir a verme a Saint Louis cuando quieras.

Levantó la cabeza pero permaneció callado. No supe si esperaba algo más o si simplemente no era capaz de creer que hubiera dicho aquello. Suspiré profundamente.

– Tony, estoy ofreciéndote esa posibilidad que tanto aseguras querer.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estaba besándome.

No lo hizo como lo había hecho la noche anterior, hacía tan solo unas horas: lo hizo con plena consciencia. Así que yo también fui valiente.


End file.
